Come A Little Closer
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Caroline and Enzo walks into the boarding house to hear a song playing and they went to investigate to see Delena dancing and having fun. Short drabble. R&R.


**Come A Little Closer**  
><strong>DamonElena**  
><strong>Romance<strong>  
><strong>Rated T<strong>

**A/N: **the title comes from the song by Cage The Elephant because it popped into my head for some reason and I couldn't help but wonder if Delena would dance to this song. Just an F.Y.I. Elena is a vampire in this and Delena is a couple because I'm a Delena shipper. And this is going to be the third person point of view.

**Summary: **Caroline and Enzo walks into the boarding house to hear a song playing and they went to investigate to see Delena dancing and having fun. Short drabble. R&R.

**Come a little closer**

_Time shakes, found you at the water_  
><em>At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother<em>  
><em>Earthquakes shake the dust behind you<em>  
><em>This world at times will blind you<em>  
><em>Still I know I'll see you there<em>

Caroline and Enzo walked into the boarding house to hear some music playing and laughter. They looked at each other in confusion and went to investigate where the noise is coming from. They walked into the parlor and saw Damon and Elena dancing. They were smiling at each other with sweetness that you would feel like you would get a toothache from how unbelievably sweet the scene was.

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Things aren't always what they seem to be<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Do you understand the things that you would see here<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming<em>  
><em>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>

They were swaying from side to side. Elena was giggling from Damon singing the lyrics in her ear. You could tell that they're in love and how great they are together. Elena is happier with Damon and Damon is way happier with Elena. Caroline and Enzo both wish for love like they have. Damon twirls Elena again and she laughs sweetly at him and Damon grins back at her. They were so into each other and their dancing that they didn't notice the other two vampires in the room watching them.

_Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders_  
><em>Will we burn or we just smolder<em>  
><em>Somehow I know I'll find you there<em>  
><em>Oooh, I wanna see if you can change it, change it<em>  
><em>Still I know I'll see you there<em>

By now Elena's back is against Damon's chest while they sway with their hands intertwined together. They are always touching each other. Whether they are sitting around in the parlor room with their family Elena is sitting on the couch and Damon is sitting on the floor, Elena plays with his hair and Damon has his arm touching her leg. It's instinctual for them to always be touching. They aren't doing it conciously.

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Things aren't always what they seem to be<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Do you understand the things that you would see here<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming<em>  
><em>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>

Caroline and Enzo looked back at each other and smiled. Damon will do anything for her and vice versa. They did break up for about a month and it drove everyone crazy just to see how miserable they are without each other. Damon drank more than usual, Elena moped and did the whole broody thing. Everyone could clearly see that Damon brings out the Elena Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler knew before Elena's parents died. The only person that got through to them was Jeremy and right after that happened Damon kicked everyone out for a few hours.

_Ten thousand people stand alone now_  
><em>And in the evening the sun sets<em>  
><em>Tomorrow it will rise<em>  
><em>Time flies by, they all sang along<em>  
><em>Time flies by, they all sang along<em>  
><em>Time flies by, they all sang along<em>  
><em>Time flies - bye, bye<em>

_Come a little closer, then you'll see_  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>  
><em>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>  
><em>Come a little closer, then you'll see<em>

So you see why Damon and Elena are perfect for each other, they bring out the best in each other. Caroline and Enzo left but not before Damon turned Elena around and kissed her softly on the lips.

**A/N: **how'd I do? I think I did okay with this one. I still haven't seen season six yet but I will when it comes on Netflix. Season five episode twenty-two is the bane of my existence like I seen that episode twice and I cry every single time because Damon didn't get back from the Other Side before it went up in flames and look at poor Elena. DELENA IS ETERNAL SOUL MATES. I'm done talking before I go off in a rant and start crying all over again.

**Update A/N: **all of the Delena one shots are going to be making an appearance in my Delena one shot collection. I'm not taking them down. I'm just copying it to the collection

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
